This invention relates to an electro-mechanical package which integrates an electronic visual display and its related circuitry into a single, self-contained assembly. This invention concerns the general class of devices which take in electrical signals, process them electrically, and then display the results visually.
Existing schemes for the electrical interconnection of liquid crystal displays and their associated drive circuitry are generally cost-ineffective for systems of moderate complexity. Non-dedicated approaches use unrelated display and chip sockets with much additional hardware, resulting in high component and assembly labor costs.
Directly wire-bonding chips and other components to L.C.D. substrates represent the ultimate in simplicity and low parts count, but only at the expense of compounded yield-loss problems.
On one hand, there is the desire to have a well-integrated package which constitutes a relatively complete and minimally complex structure. On the other hand, there is the somewhat conflicting desire to insure ready repairability, and reduce throw-away losses, by permitting disassembly for removal of defective individual components.
The present invention aims to meet both of these somewhat disparate goals, while at the same time minimizing the number of parts in the package, and providing simple, relatively inexpensive parts which are easily assembled. The overall result combines cost reduction with functional reliability.